You've Never Heard of Christmas?
by jasper03
Summary: The boys spend Christmas with Bobby and teach Castiel their mortal traditions. Fluff and Family and some Humor. Really just a big Family Fic! Please Read, Review and Subscribe :


**Hey guys! Boy have I missed y'all! Got out of the hospital just in time for Christmas. It actually wasn't that bad. I landed right in one of the nicest hospitals in Oklahoma. Really, what got me through was the wonderful Reviews and lovely PM's from my friends and readers. Just 'cause I'm out of the hospital, doesn't mean you should stop reviewing and subscribing and PMing. I do need help recovering, ya know! Anyway, I am so sorry for this story. I'm bored and really I've been feeling kinda bad I haven't involved Castiel in a fic, so I wrote him in. Also a very miniscule part for Baby the Impala, what's a Christmas without the Metallicar?**

**Disclaimer: I didn't get a Sam or Dean or '67 Impala under my tree so I don't own them yet. Kripke is just so selfish...won't even share...:( sorry for the mistakes!**

**BTW: About So Not Into Psychics...due to the hospital visit, chapter 2 did not get finished. OH!OH! But wait! There is a chapter 4 to Daytime TV Sucks and Snuggle Bears are Evil. Plus the other Fic-cy things I've posted recently like Santa Winchester and Dean's Christmas Wish. You should, uh, read them. *hinting cough* and review!**

* * *

"Hey Cas! You stayin' with us for the holiday?" Dean patted the angels shoulder like he was an old pal.

"Excuse me, my name is Castiel. What holiday?"

Dean was confused and threw the look to his brother, who casually tossed it back. An angel that didn't know about Christmas, must be the end of the world. Oh wait, it is.

Sam continued to pack his duffle as he began to explain. "Christmas. It's the day we celebrate Jesus' birth and give gifts, the children believe in a guy called Santa Claus, and he brings presents. Families get together and make cookies and drink eggnog and…and …you've really never heard of Christmas?"

Dean could not help but notice the look on his brother's face. He looked like a little kid when he explained Christmas. His eyes lit up, his cheeks were a healthy pink, and he wore a giant smile, a smile Dean had not seen for quite some time.

"Jesus wasn't born in this month. And I don't believe I've ever heard of this Saint Claus."

"Santa." Sam corrected.

Dean sighed knowing he and his brother would never be able to explain all the mortal traditions. "Look, Castiel, Sammy and I are going to Bobby's for the holiday. You are welcome to come if you want."

"I thought you said this holiday was to be celebrated with family."

_This angel is getting on my nerves!_ "Bobby is family. Family isn't blood deep. It's who you love and who loves you Cas."

Sam looked up to his brother in shock. That. Was. Sweet! "Aw Dean! I think that is the girliest thing that has ever come outta you! Except for maybe that scream when you had the ghost sickness. That was-"

_"Samuel!"_ Dean growled.

Sam snapped his mouth shut and slumped his shoulders, adopting a beat dog look. Dean had called Sam by his real first name only a few times that he could recall, all of which resulted in Sam having to run for his life if he didn't stop whatever warranted the calling of his name.

The older hunter turned back to the angel. "You know where Bobby's is Cas. If you change your mind, we'll be there." Dean paused a moment then added, "Oh and don't bring your family. They try to kill mine."

With that said, the man grabbed his belongings and brother and they left the motel room.

* * *

The Impala knew where her boys were going before they even said anything. They were always so happy to go visit Bobby and so was she. Bobby always made sure her oil was changed and she was thoroughly cleaned out before they left. Uncle Bobby was awesome!

Baby loved this time of year especially because the younger Winchester usually got Dean Oil and fun accessories, which ultimately ended up in her. Sometimes Sam would buy more music for Dean and Baby loved her daddy's music!

This was definitely her favorite time of the year. A small amount of windshield wiper fluid leaked as she thought, the best part was that Dean was alive again to share the holiday with her again.

* * *

Bobby waited anxiously for his boys to show up. He had called them up a few days ago and they made plans to come and stay with him for Christmas. He was thrilled out of his damn mind to have the boys safely back with him again. Even more thrilled to have Dean _alive_ for another Christmas.

Bobby glanced out his kitchen window and could see a trail of dust rising from the road outside his salvage yard fence. He saw the disturbance had been made by the Impala making her way up the drive. Quickly, Bobby finished drying his dishes and put them away before making his way to his front door to greet the two young hunters.

The old hunter stood just inside his screen door willing the boys to move faster. He didn't want to appear too eager, he had to keep up his reputation as a toughie; but he knew he just wasn't happy like he used to be without his boys. If there was one thing old John Winchester did right, it was bringing those boys into the world.

* * *

Dean parked his baby in front of Bobby's house at the Salvage Yard. As he got out of the Impala, memories of the summers and weekends came flooding back to him. Of all the friends, their father had left Sam and Dean with as children when he was on a big hunt, Uncle Bobby was their favorite. He treated them like family instead of just _John's boys_.

There truly wasn't a place on earth Dean would rather be during Christmas than here at the salvage yard with his family.

Sam crawled out of the Impala and retrieved some gifts from the trunk. The gifts were small and silly, but that didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was Dean was alive to celebrate Christmas again. A small tear sprang to Sam's eye as he thought how terrible Christmas would be without Dean. He turned his face to wipe the tear before his brother saw, however he was too late.

"Sam?" Dean questioned, concern traced his deep voice.

"Just the wind Dean. You know how wind makes you tear up sometimes." Sam closed the trunk and began walking up the drive.

"Oh. Yeah it does." Dean answered, noticing the lack of wind. He would let the kid get away with this one. He knew what this was really about. Terrible as it was, Dean was glad the tear was for him. The older brother needed to be reminded every occasionally how much he was loved. It made dealing with his post Hell life a little more bearable.

The two hunters walked side by side up to Bobby's front steps. They took the steps together, listening to the creaks welcome them home. Each step had its own distinct greeting that never changed and the boys knew by heart. The screen door opened wide and Bobby accepted each boy into his arms. So much for his reputation. He didn't care though, his boys were home.

* * *

Sam and Dean shed their coats, boots and gifts in the entry hall of Bobby's house. Dean couldn't figure out why it was so important to take his boots off. Just something about the holiday made padding around in socks sounded nice.

"You boys took long enough getting here."

Sam looked to Dean accusingly. "Someone had to pee every five minutes."

Dean scowled, knowing his brother was chastising him for his drinking.

Sensing rising tension, Bobby changed the subject. "I've got a turkey about to come out of the oven, potatoes ready to be mashed, a casserole cooling on the counter and some rolls that need to be warmed up."

"Gee Bobby, there are only three of us."

"Yeah and now I'll have leftovers. I won't have to cook for a week!"

Sam laughed. "If Dean eats any of it, you'll only have leftovers for a day!"

"Hey!"

Childishly, Sam stuck his tongue out at Dean. "That's real mature Sam! Did they teach you that in college?"

"Jerk!" He darted towards his brother, but missed him when Dean stepped out of the way.

"Catch me bitch!" Sam started chasing Dean around Bobby's house until he tackled him and brought him down to the floor. Dean shoved him off and climbed over his brother's belly where he held him down and commenced tickling Sam's side.

"S-s-stop D-Dean! P-p-please!" Sam laughed uncontrollably. He was almost positive he and Dean were too old for this kind of behavior, however he really didn't care.

"Not until you say "big brothers rule and little brothers drool"!"

"Li-little brothers d-don't drool."

"Yes they do! You used to drool all the time!" Dean insisted, there was no way on earth he was going to relent until he heard the magic phrase.

"I was a b-baby!"

Bobby felt the need to step in or else there would be messes to clean up. Messes he did not want to think about. "Sam do what your brothers says; Dean stop tickling your brother."

The older brother rolled off his little brother's stomach as he heard the phrase he'd been waiting for. Both grumbled as they helped each other stand.

They were quite the sight. Sam's dark curls were flipping everywhere and his shirt was twisted up almost to his chest. His side was red from the relentless, evil tickling fingers of his big brother. Dean almost looked worse than Sam did. His spiky hair stood in odd directions, giving him a crazy-man look. He also sported a red mark on his cheek, which came from being tackled to the floor by his baby brother. Sam was so going to get it later!

Bobby saw the evil glint in his young friend's eye. "Dean Winchester, if you harm one hair on that brother of your's before dinner, you won't get any pie."

That did it. Sam was not worth it…_this time_.

The boys were never going to grow up and in a way, Bobby was okay with that. "You boys gonna stand around like a bunch of numb-nuts or are ya gonna help me set the table?"

The Winchester brothers snapped to and began setting places at the table and dishing out food when Bobby finally deemed it edible. Once all the food was out, they sat at their usual seats. Bobby on one side, Sam and Dean on the other.

Just as Dean was about to stick a spoonful of potatoes in his mouth, Bobby reached across the table quick as lighting and smacked his fork across the boys fingers. "Ow! Bobby, what the hell?"

"We say grace first."'

"We_ never_ say grace!"

"Well, we do now."

Dean grumbled something about how a man can't even eat his dinner without being attacked.

Sam just snorted. Dean elbowed him in the side and muttered an "oops" when Bobby glanced over the table at them.

"Now hold hands-." Bobby ordered.

The younger brother interjected, "But we don't know where his hands have been!"

"My hands are clean!" Dean insisted, looking to Bobby for help. "Really, they are!"

"Sam, his hands are clean. Can we move on?" Sam nodded.

"I'll start the prayer, you boys feel free to add anything in." After seeing that each boy understood, be began.

"Dear Lord, we thank you for this day-"

"And the turkey." Dean added.

"I was getting there boy." Dean shrugged. "And we thank you for allowing us to be able to come together this day to celebrate and eat-"

"Pie." Dean added once more. He looked up at a red-faced Bobby. "You weren't going to say that were you?" Dean asked innocently. He could feel his brother's hand shaking in his as Sam laughed silently and Dean smiled.

"Alright, I think your brother and I have said everything. Sam, do you have something to say?"

"Yeah. Thank you for my brother. That's it." He looked up to Bobby, whose mouth hung open.

Sam may be a grown man, but his innocence showed. Here Bobby had been thanking the lord for everything, except the most important thing the lord had given them. Dean.

"Well, then lets dig in." Then men let go of each other's hands but not before Sam felt a small squeeze from his brother's hand. Sam smiled briefly before he dug in.

* * *

Castiel stood outside the Singer house and peered in through the window. This was a family. He could not help but feel a little jealous. Angels were not supposed to be jealous but he was. For a moment, he thought he would like to have a family.

The angel felt an unfamiliar sensation leaking from one of his borrowed eyes. These he had heard of before. Tears, they were called. He wiped them and continued to watch the Winchester/Singer family continue with their silly holiday tradition.

* * *

Sam didn't know what made him look back at the window. There in the kitchen window stood a crying angel and his heart broke. He nudged Dean's knee with his own.

"What Sammy?"

"I think someone decided to come after all." He whispered and tossed a look toward the window.

"Oh."

Sam made a move to stand and invite the angel in, but Dean stopped him.

"I'll do it. He did raise me from Hell." Dean's brother nodded and watched as he left.

"Where'd Dean go?" Bobby looked questioningly to Sam.

"I think we should set another place."

* * *

Dean spotted the angel; he was still looking through Bobby's kitchen window.

"You know, peeping through people's windows is considered illegal in like all fifty states."

"I'm terribly sorry. You are right, I was incredibly rude-"

"Dude, Cas, it was a joke! I actually came out here to invite you in."

"My name is Castiel." The angel was trying to avoid answering Dean's invitation.

"My bad. Castiel, will you please come in and join us for dinner?"

Castiel did not want to seem needy. Angels weren't needy. "I don't believe I should come in Dean Winchester."

Dean only nodded, not exactly what Castiel was expecting. He thought Dean would argue, butt heads, something.

"Alright, Castiel. It's your choice, you can come in or stay out here and turn into an ice angel."

The hunter turned and walked back into the house. Castiel stood in shock; whether Dean knew it or not, he had given him something very precious. He had given him a _choice_.

* * *

"He coming?" Sam asked as his brother sat back down next to him.

"I think so. Afraid to get a little ice on his wings, you know?"

Sam smiled. Damn was he glad he had his brother!

Footsteps could be heard walking the distance from the entry hall to the kitchen. Dean peered over his shoulder. "Hey Cas, pull up a seat!"

The angel sat across from Dean and nit-picked through the food, remembering his human had to eat. He listened to the family laugh and joke across the table and even ventured to smile a few times.

_So this was a family._

* * *

"Dean! Sam! Get your lazy asses up to the attic and drag the tree down!"

"What?" The middle hunter had already made himself comfy on the couch with his pie and remote and would be damned if he had to move.

"You heard me! And don't break the ornaments!"

Dean grumbled as he stood and Sam followed suit; though neither wished to venture upstairs before they finished their pie.

"Fine, fine. But if Sam and I fall down the stairs getting your tree down. We are coming back to haunt your ass."

"And I'll shoot you both full of rock-salt!" Bobby said a little too cheerfully.

* * *

"You think he'd really shoot us Dean?"

"I dunno, I doubt he'd keep us as pets." He could almost hear his brother's eyes rolling in his head.

The boys ran up the stairs, they passed their old room on the way and walked to the end of the hall where a cord hung from the ceiling. Dean pulled the cord and dust came spilling out of the attic opening.

"I bet he planned that!" Dean growled as Sam laughed hysterically. Of all the times he could be without a camera!

Sam's brother glared at him until he shut up. "Get a chair so I can get the ladder down!" Dean snapped.

The younger man just grinned; he knew he could press a little further before his brother would really go ballistic. He stepped under the attic opening, reached his hand in and pulled the ladder down. He set the ladder up and stepped behind his brother.

"After you," he motioned. Dean was furious as he started up the steps, he could have swore he heard Sam call him "_runt_" as he ascended into the attic.

* * *

Dean huffed as he collapsed on the couch; he reached for his pie once more. Demon killer, yes. Tree-fetcher, no. That was _not_ in his job description.

"You going to help?" Bobby obviously was not going to put the tree together himself. He was too damn old; of course, he would never admit it.

"Does it look like I'm going to help?"

"Get your ass up boy!"

Dean's angel just watched in amusement. It was beyond him how humans could make threats and call names and they were really endearments laced with underlying love. Humans were truly outstanding creatures!

* * *

The trio of hunters stood back from their masterpiece. Castiel had to admit, it was beautiful in a dead-tree kinda way.

"It's lovely. This is one of your traditions?"

"Yeah." Sam answered quietly. He felt a familiar arm snake around his shoulder and give a light squeeze.

Sam and Dean turned to where the angel should have been, but found the spot empty.

"He didn't even stay to make cookies." Dean commented.

"You think I'd let you boys bake in my house? You're lucky I let ya sleep in the house. Idjits!" Bobby went to his kitchen and popped back out a moment later with a box of all-ready baked cookies, three plastic cups and eggnog.

He distributed the cups and filled the cups as the box of cookies was passed between the brothers.

"I gotta say, this was a pretty awesome Christmas. Wait! Presents!" Dean hopped from the couch and rescued the gifts from the front door. He returned with three gifts in hand.

"One from us to Bobby."

Bobby pulled two boxes from the side of the couch. "One to Sam and one to Dean."

"One from me to Sam and one from Sam to me." The wrapping paper didn't even have a chance…

**End! like end of christmas fics for me. Really! I didn't get out of the hospital just for you guys to land me in one again because of my writing. J/k Hope your holidays rocked! if any of you got a Sam, Dean or '67 Impala under your Christmas tree can I borrow them? Please. I promise I'll give them back...maybe.**


End file.
